1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrically operated fan.
2. Description of the Related Art
A fan disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2010-124647 includes a bearing housing, an annular plate, and a resin layer. The bearing housing is formed of metal. On an outer circumferential surface of the bearing housing, an uneven portion is formed by knurling. The annular plate is made of metal. The annular plate is press-fitted to the bearing housing. A base portion is formed by covering the surface of the annular plate with a resin layer.
The fan disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2010-124647 can reduce vibrations by means of the bearing housing and the annular plate. However, in the resin of the base portion, metal portions are present over a wide range. In addition, the bearing housing and the annular plate are separate members. Accordingly, it is difficult to improve the fastening strength between the resin and the bearing housing. There are some countermeasures such as increasing the thickness of the resin layer or molding the bearing housing and the base portion from metal, but such countermeasures result in an increased cost.